Luhannie?
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Jadi ini alasan Luhan keluar EXO? HunHan. Yaoi/BL. All EXO member. All official Couple. Cerita ini hanyalah karangan dari otak konslet saya beberapa bulan lalu ketika mendengar kabar Luhan. Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif/khayalan belaka, tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia nyata. Review?


Luhannie?

.

.

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Other Cast: All EXO member

Genre: Romance, a bit fluff? A bit humor?

Rate: T+

Disclaimer: All cast belongs to thierselves and God~

.

.

.

Summary:

Jadi ini alasan Luhan keluar EXO?

.

.

.

Warning:

Alur gajelas, karangan ini hanya fiktif belaka dan tidak berhubungan dengan kehidupan asli para member, gaje, typo bertebar(?), All Official Couple

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Ini hanyalah kegilaan saya pada bulan Oktober saat Luhan keluar. Hanya di buat beberapa menit di sela pelajaran Kimia (LOL) dan diketik beberapa menit setelah sampai rumah (dan berakibat terlambat les waks) tetapi baru sempat di post sekarang *bow*

.

.

.

EXO comeback. Dan tentunya itu membuat gempar seluruh penggemarnya di seluruh dunia. Video clip Overdose bahkan sudah dilihat oleh ribuan fans di Youtube padahal baru beberapa jam video itu di rilis.

Lagunya menjadi top Chart di berbagai belahan dunia. Bahkan banyak yang langsung mengcover dance mereka padahal belum genap seminggu video clip mereka rilis.

EXO terbagi menjadi dua sub-grup lagi kali ini dalam melakukan promosi album baru. Dan tentunya, itu membuat para member sedih karena hal itu. Tapi mereka tetap semangat dan memberi semangat satu sama lain ketika ada salah satu diantara mereka yang bersedih.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, EXO dirundung sedih karena salah satu ketua mereka keluar dan tentu saja CEO management mereka murka. Dia memberi jadwal yang sangat padat terhadap EXO tanpa memikirkan keadaan mereka.

(nb: gomen, saya ga ngebahas Kris disini, waks, saya fokus sama HunHan, haha, jgn nginget moment Kris keluar, ne?)

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali." Kai menghempaskan diri ke sofa ketika EXO baru saja sampai di dorm setelah perform bersama.

"Mandi, ganti baju, sikat gigi, baru tidur, Jongin-ie~!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu semua." Tolak Kai.

"Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan orang bau keringat, jadi tidurlah di sofa ruang TV malam ini." Kyungsoo mencoba mengancam.

Luhan—yang duduk di sofa single di ruang TV—memandang pertengkaran kecil mereka dengan senyum geli. Adik-adiknya sungguh bertingkah lucu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan rangkulan di lehernya. Dia menyentuh tangan itu sambil mendongak, melihat dengan jelas Sehun-lah yang merangkulnya manja.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri, hmm?" tanya Sehun.

"KaiSoo sangat manis, bukan?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun menatap ke arah KaiSoo yang sedang beradu argumen itu lalu beralih menatap Luhan lagi.

"Kita bisa lebih manis dari itu." Komentar Sehun. Sehun beranjak ke depan Luhan, lalu mengangkat Luhan dari sofa. Luhan baru akan berteriak sebelum akhirnya Sehun duduk di sofa dan meletakkan Luhan di pangkuannya. Tangan Sehun melingkari perut Luhan erat seakan menjaga Luhan agar tidak kabur.

"Kau membuatku malu, magnae." Gerutu Luhan sambil menunduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang Sehun, mencoba mengabaikan rona merah di pipinya. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengecup pelan pipi Luhan.

"Kau membuatku gemas." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Sudah pukul 11 malam ini, jangan tidur terlalu malam, ya. Aku duluan." Kata Suho yang baru saja melewati ruang santai.

"Suho-hyung! Malam ini aku sekamar dengan Luhan-hyung, ya?" Suho berbalik arah ke kamar di depannya lalu membentuk jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menjadi simbol 'Ok' pada Sehun.

"Belum puas bermanja denganku seharian, hmm?" tanya Luhan sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu saja belum. Hari ini sangat melelahkan dan besok sore kau sudah ada di Cina lagi. Malam ini aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu." Gumam Sehun di leher Luhan.

"Magnae manja." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sehun. Dan setelahnya Luhan merasakan tawa Sehun di bahunya.

.

.

.

Bulan kedua EXO tanpa Kris. Tao masih suka meraung sendirian di pojok kamar tiap malam, membuat kantong matanya semakin jelas. Diperparah dengan Yixing yang terkadang 'Demam rindunya' terhadap Leader EXO-K kambuh. Oh ya, member EXO-M sepakat menamai gejala Yixing yang meraung dan meracau di malam tertentu sebagai 'Demam Rindu'. Agak aneh memang mengingat setiap hari bisa puluhan kali Yixing menelepon Suho untuk alasan tidak jelas.

Disaat seperti ini, biasanya kedua hyung yang paling tua lah yang menenangkan mereka. Terkadang dibantu lelucon ringan dari Troll EXO-M, Chen.

"Hey, coba tebak, aku bawa kabar apa?" ucap Luhan ceria pada member yang sedang menonton TV dengan serius. Seluruh mata menatap Luhan penasaran tanpa mencoba menjawab.

"Lusa kita ada jadwal dengan EXO-K! Kita akan ke Seoul!" ucap Luhan riang. Wajah sumringah tergambar jelas di wajah para member.

"Benarkah Ge?"

"Ya, maka dari itu, jaga kesehatan tubuh kalian ya!" Luhan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang hotel tempat mereka menginap malam ini di Guangzhou. Dia memejamkan matanya lelah. Walau sudah mandi, tetapi badannya masih tetap pegal. Tidak terasa segar sama sekali.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi di tutup dan kasur queen size yang Luhan tiduri bergerak pelan. Tidak perlu membuka mata, Luhan tau yang barusan itu Sehun karena hanya ada dia dan Sehun di kamar ini.

"Lelah?" Tanya Sehun lirih setelah menarik tubuh Luhan ke pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah mungil itu ke dadanya. Luhan beringsut semakin mendekat ke tubuh Sehun, mencari kenyamanan di tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sangat. Tetapi aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali, Hunnie." Rengek Luhan manja. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Mau kunyanyikan lullaby kesukaanmu, hmm?" tawar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan lullaby, Hunnie." Tolak Luhan sambil mengusak-ngusak rambutnya ke dada Sehun.

"Ugh. Kau manja sekali malam ini, Hannie." Sehun melilitkan kakinya ke atas kaki Luhan.

"Hunnie, aku tidak bisa bergerak!" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya heboh.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau masih tidak bisa tidur, hmm? Apa perlu kutiduri dulu baru kau bisa tertidur, hmm?" ucap Sehun dengan smirknya, mengawali kegiatan mereka malam itu.

.

.

.

Jadwal EXO semakin padat. Selain TLP, masih banyak acara-acara TV yang harus mereka datangi. Dan lagi, mereka diwajibkan bersikap seceria dan seramah mungkin ketika berada di stage. Selama kamera menyala, disanalah akting ceria mereka wajib dipertahankan. Selelah apapun mereka.

Setelah TLP Guangzhou waktu itu, mereka menghadiri beberapa acara untuk perform sebelum tanggal 6 September terbang ke Jakarta untuk TLP. Belum lagi setelah itu mereka memiliki jadwal di Seoul tanggal 7 September. Dan mereka balik lagi ke Bangkok pada tanggal 13-14 September.

Melelahkan memang. Apalagi Luhan merasa kesehatannya menurun drastis belakangan ini. Nafsu makannya yang naik tetapi tak cukup waktu untuk makan dan jam makannya yang melenceng salah satu faktornya.

"Wajahmu pucat, Lu. Kau merasa tidak enak badan?" pagi itu Sehun bertanya pada Luhan. Mereka tidur sekamar lagi sebelum nanti malam ada TLP di Beijing. Luhan menggeleng dan melilit tubuhnya dengan tangan Sehun lagi sebelum dia meringkuk di dada Sehun.

"Mulai berlaku manja lagi, hmm?" Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia mengelus rambut belakang Luhan. Mereka bangun terlalu pagi hari ini. Padahal mereka baru ada jadwal 3 jam dari sekarang. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum mengawali hari.

"Aku merindukan momen dimana aku bermanja padamu di pagi hari seperti di Wolf era." Gumam Luhan manja.

"Padahal ketika kamera menyala, kau bersikeras bersikap mainly. Tapi kenyataannya? Apakah bergelung di dadaku juga mainly?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Aku kan hanya manja pada Sehun kan? Iyakan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah tidak ah, kau manja pada siapapun member EXO." Sehun berpura-pura cemberut.

"Tapi kan aku hanya kekasihmu. Aku hanya tidur satu tempat tidur denganmu." Luhan ikutan cemberut.

"Hannie, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu, sayang. Nanti tidak indah lagi, bagaimana?" goda Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku, Hunnie." Luhan semakin menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun.

"Baiklah. Ayo bangun. Sudah jam setengah 7, Baby Lu." Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan sebelum beranjak bangun.

.

.

.

Ending TLP Beijing hari ini sangat meriah. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menangis. Menangis deras sekali sampai dia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan.

'_Kenapa aku menangis hingga seperti ini?'_, batin Luhan dalam hati. Sehun menatapnya cemas dari jauh dan ketika mereka berbalik untuk turun panggung, Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu? Baby Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan baru saja menoleh padanya ketika mereka sudah di backstage tetapi kemudian tubuhnya limbung. Sehun menangkapnya dengan cepat sebelum Luhan jatuh. Luhan pingsan.

.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit itu tiba-tiba saja terasa ingin menelan Sehun detik itu juga. Mereka masih di Beijing. Dan Sehun tadi langsung menggendong Luhan ke mobil bersama manager EXO. Mereka mengemudi dengan cepat ke rumah sakit dan Sehun bahkan tidak sempat berpikir apakah ada fans atau sasaeng yang mengikuti mereka.

Sehun berada di ruang tunggu sekarang. Di depan sebuah ruangan dimana Luhan berada. Beberapa dokter dan suster sedang memeriksanya di dalam sana. Ketika dokter keluar, manager langsung menghampirinya dan mereka menghilang ke ruangan dokter.

Sehun bangkit dan bertanya pada suster terakhir yang keluar dari ruangan apa dia boleh masuk kesana dan akhirnya, Sehun diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang rawat Luhan.

"Baby Lu, kau tidak apa-apakah?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Ruangan itu seketika hening. Sehun hanya menatap wajah Luhan dengan raut khawatir yang ketara.

Pintu terbuka dan member EXO merangsek masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sepuluh member. Sehun agak tersentak juga bagaimana bisa Duizhang mereka ada disana, disamping Tao yang menangis khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Hun?" tanya Kris. Suara bass itu, semua pasti merindukannya.

"Ak-aku tidak tau, Ge. Aku belum bertemu dokternya. Tadi dokter hanya ingin bertemu dengan manager." Bahkan Sehun sampai terbata menjawabnya.

"Aku sengaja datang kesini ketika mendapat telepon darurat dari Baby Panda. Ah, maaf jika aku lost contact dengan kalian semua. Untungnya TaoTao masih menyimpan nomor rahasiaku. Nomor darurat." Ucap Kris, tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Kris-ge." Ucap Sehun lirih.

Pintu terbuka lagi dan manager masuk, menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Luhan.

"Sehun, dokter mengatakan banyak hal padaku tentang keadaan Luhan. Dan sepertinya kau yang lebih mengerti tentang ini dari padaku. Yang pasti, Luhan hanya terlalu lelah dengan jadwal yang padat dan makan yang kurang teratur." Manager memberi jeda sebelum menatap Sehun lagi dan berucap, "Dan Sehun, sebaiknya kau ke ruang dokter sekarang."

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter yang tadi memeriksa Luhan-NYA.

"Ah, apa Anda Tuan Oh Sehun? Silahkan duduk." Ucap dokter yang sudah berumur itu. Senyumnya hangat dan dia berlaku ramah pada Sehun, mengurangi sedikit beban yang tadi mengikuti Sehun ketika melangkah kesini.

"Ya, saya Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Anda mengenai Tuan Lu Han. Maaf jika pertanyaan ini akan menyinggung Anda." Sehun agak curiga juga dengan pernyataan dokter di depannya. Tapi tak urung, rasa penasaran memberondong pikirannya.

"Jika itu tentang Lu Han, tanyakanlah." Ucap Sehun pasti.

"Apa, um—bagaimana saya menanyakannya—" ucap Dokter itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan Anda. Saya tidak akan marah."

"Apa Anda menjalin suatu hubungan khusus dengan Tuan Lu Han?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya. Saya kekasihnya." Ucap Sehun.

"Dan apakah kalian—" Dokter itu lagi-lagi tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena gugup bertanya.

"Jika kau ingin menanyakan apakah aku pernah berhubungan intim dengannya, aku akan menjawab ya, lebih tepatnya tiga minggu lalu." Jawab Sehun. "Apakah—ada yang salah dengannya?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Saya tahu ini mengejutkan, mengingat Tuan Lu adalah laki-laki dan juga kalian adalah public figure yang sedang naik daun. Tetapi, berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, Tuan Lu sedang hamil dua minggu. Gejala yang ditimbulkan tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang hamil." Pernyataan dokter di depannya sukses membuat Sehun kaget. Tapi tak urung itu membuahkan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Jadi mungkin saya harus katakan—selamat?" ucap Dokter itu lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ruang rawat Luhan. Sebelas pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

"Apa yang dokter katakan padamu?" tanya Kai.

"Hanya beberapa info tentang Luhan-ge." Ucap Sehun, tersenyum.

"Info tentangku?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yap. Tentangmu, Baby Lu." Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mengecup pundak kepalanya.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Baby Lu, kau sedang mengandung bayi berumur 2 minggu." Ucap Sehun, tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar hingga menampakkan eye-smilenya, membuat seluruh member berteriak heboh.

"Astaga apa lagi ini?" Gumam Suho sambil memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

**Side Story**

"Jadi, di dalam sini ada calon bayi?" tanya Baekhyun—yang sedang berjongkok di samping ranjang Luhan—dan mengelus perut rata Luhan.

Luhan—yang menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya—tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kau ingin bayi juga, hmm?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang mengelus-elus perutnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai sebentar sebelum mengalihkan atensinya kembali ke arah Luhan.

"Apa rasanya, hyung? Apa ada yang mengganjal?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"Umm, tidak." Luhan menggeleng polos lalu mengelus perutnya. "Mungkin baru terasa beberapa bulan setelah ini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Gege! Tao juga mau punya bayi!" dan rengekan Tao—terhadap Kris—terdengar dari arah sofa setelahnya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

HAIIIIIIII~~~ *ganyelow*

Maaf ya saya buat ini hancur banget, pake nistain Luhan lagi Ya Allah /.\

Ingat ya, ini hanya fiktif, karangan saya doang, bahkan saya gatau Luhan pingsan atau ga waktu TLP wkwk

Ini Cuma dibuat iseng iseng karena galau ga ketolongan pagi-pagi pas ngeliat TL penuh sama itu kabar. Dan alhasil pas pelajaran awal—Kimia—kosong gaada guru, malah nulis ff berlembar-lembar di binder waks

Lagian agak kesel juga gadapet jawaban pasti kenapa Little Deer keluar EXO


End file.
